


It Is What It Is

by grathialiana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine X Kise. Following the developments of the manga during Winter Cup. Kise was feeling low after being defeated by Kuroko's team in the semis. Who else was the best person to comfort him but his all time rival Aomine? Sweet fluff and make out session inside. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I sure wish I did. All of them are so hottt! Please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is What It Is

It is What it Is

......................................................................

How a tall athletic looking guy with red puffy eyes obviously after long hours of crying could get away with looking pathetic while crossing the busy streets was beyond Kise. He didn't know how to hide the fact that his eyes looked nearly swollen as if a dozen bugs had bitten them. And he didn't care.

He didn't care even when he was among the throng of people crossing the street that a group of high school girls were looking at his direction, whispering to each other.

Aaah. Of course. Kise stood out a lot. He had a very pretty face, he was gorgeously tall, his body seriously abbed and ripped as if he had just stepped out of a clothing ad. Well, he was that. A model. So it shouldn't be a surprise that he was beautiful.

Handsome, hunky.

And a sore loser. With puffy eyes swollen from weeping his heart out.

Because tonight, he, along with the Kaijou High basketball team, tasted defeat at the hands of Seirin High.

There went their chance at the Winter Cup.

And Kise had bawled his eyes out like a kindergarten whose precious bauble was bullied away from him. Kise ran a hand through his long blond hair. He had really wanted to win for the team. Wanted to win with everyone.

He could still feel the throbbing pain of his leg but after taking a rest, having a much deserved okonomiyaki with the whole basketball team, the aching became just a dull thud. He wouldn't make the guys worry more than necessary. His leg would heal. Sadly, because he had ample time in his hands, having lost in the Winter Cup and therefore, no match to get ready for. He would have all the respite he needed for his leg to recover.

Kise buried his hands on his pockets, head bowed low.

No matter how strong his determination to win was, no matter how completely he had given everything in order to come out the victor, the feeling of falling short still hurt. Yeah, he told Kuroko after the game that since he went all out he wasn't all that regretful about his loss.

Of course he lied. It stung like hell.

Damnit, Kise wanted to howl in tears again. He was in the middle of the streets for crying out loud. He needed to wait until he could get to his room first.

Why was he such a crybaby in the first place?

He had countless of fangirls, all due to modeling and basketball alike. He was a good looking popular guy. So why did it feel like it was the Second coming every time he got a good cry out?

"Kuso!" Kise grumbled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the biting sensation he felt because tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oi. Will you ever stop weeping like a pansy?"

Kise stopped on his tracks, startled by the deep voice.

His head shot up, coming face to face with the scowling face of his former idol and teammate, Aomine Daiki.

Beside him was pretty little Momoi, looking worried. "Daijoubu desu, Kise-kun?"

Kise straightened his posture, carelessly wiping at his eyes. It really didn't look too good at all to cry in front of a lady. Not manly enough. "Hello, Momoi-chan. Aominecchi. Are you two on a date?" Kise showed his ever charming smile, the one he put on for the cameras, sure to dazzle anyone who saw it.

Aomine merely rolled his eyes and said che while Momoi looked more concerned. "Uhhmm – we watched your game."

Kise's smile faltered, but he kept the cheerful expression on his face. "Oh – yeah. Kuroko really got us there. Good game. Good game."

The pink haired girl nodded thoughtfully. "I would say though, Kise-kun, that last pass you made to Kasamatsu-kun was a wonderful move. I think Seirin didn't really expect you to do that. You kept on foiling all the strategies they had to stop you. You were really awesome in that game!"

Kise grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah – well… I'm glad you think so. Thanks for the compliment."

He dared a glance at the tall dark ace of Touou High. Aomine was glaring at him, standing there chest out, arms crossed. Kise suddenly felt very tired. He wanted to go home. If Aomine wanted to spout commentaries of what he should have done better in this game, then Kise had no time to hear him. He was not in the mood to get lectured.

"Alright, then. I'll see you guys both, okay? Thanks for watching the game." Kise tilted his head in way of saying good bye then walked on.

"Satsuki, you can go home by yourself, right?"Aomine suddenly asked his companion. To which the girl said yes.

"Okay, good. Kise and I need to talk."

Ehhhh?!

Kise stopped walking again, turning back. Did Aomine just say they needed to talk? About what?

"You sure?" Momoi asked her childhood friend, her eyes impossibly round. "You ready to speak to him now?"

Right before Kise's eyes, the scowl pasted all this time on Aomine's face disappeared, replaced by a flabbergasted expression, then followed by a slight darkening of color, akin to a blush. He sputtered to the girl, "You big mouthed twit! Just go home already!"

Momoi winked up at her big friend, not threatened in the least by the outburst. "He's really sad now, Dai-chan. So you can't be too rough, ne?"

Kise was confused, not really following what Momoi was saying.

Aomine had to shove the girl away, yelling angrily at her.

She waved goodbye to both boys, winked mischievously at her Dai-chan, then skipped home, looking rather chirpy.

Aomine and Kise stood a few feet away from each other, not speaking, not looking at each other at all. People passed by them but they hardly noticed, waiting for the other to say something to break the awkward silence.

Aomine finally cleared his throat. "Do you wanna talk here? Or somewhere more – private?"

Kise was really astounded. What happened to those speeches Aomine liked making about how winners didn't have anything to say to losers? What could Aomine possibly want to say to him now?

"We can stand here all night. Or we could – "

Kise moved towards the Touou ace, drawn by his voice, for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend. "What do you want to say? To me?"

Finally Aomine turned to him, his eyes hard and searching. "I live nearby. My folks are away so we can talk in private. Drink beer even, if you want."

"Dude, you have beer? Won't you get in prison for that for juvenile drinking?" Kise chortled.

Aomine shrugged. "Not if you don't broadcast it to the world, idiot. Let's go."

Kise fell in step beside his former teammate. He wondered what Aomine wanted to say to him. Since their Teiko days, where they used to be buddies, they had drifted far apart, driven by different goals and aspirations.

Somehow, this walking side by side to grab a couple of forbidden booze felt like the old days.

"What are you going to tell me, Aominecchi?"

"Nothing. We'll just wallow in your misery," the dark skinned ace snapped.

To which Kise bit back, "You fucker!"

Aomine simply snorted and walked briskly. Kise followed close by, wondering why he wanted to spend more time with the arrogant prick.

When they entered Aomine's house Kise plopped down on the sofa, unzipping his jacket and taking it off. It was so hot his undershirt was even sweaty.

Aomine went to the fridge, coming back with two bottles of beer. He handed one to Kise, sitting beside him on the cushion.

The two boys drank quietly, both of them tense.

Their knees were close to touching but no one particularly noticed. Kise pretended he was fascinated by one abstract painting on the wall. He was still waiting for what Aomine wanted to tell him.

Finally the dark skinned boy spoke.

"You have improved vastly. Kuroko tried reading your moves but they couldn't. Without that buzzer beater, you would have won."

"I guess it cannot be helped. No matter how good you are, it's the team's victory that matters."

"Satsuki was right. That pass you made to Kasamatsu was unexpected. And I didn't see hesitation in your eyes. Unlike what happened with Ousen before. That pass should have been a lifesaver."

Kise shrugged, drinking his beer. "We still lost, man. So it doesn't mean much. Not to me, at least."

Aomine glanced at him sideways, then leaned back, his back resting on the sofa. "And here's the point where you expect me to tell you that since you gave everything you could you must be proud of yourself and shit."

"Stupid. I'm not expecting you to say anything," Kise said, chuckling.

"I was the one who taught Kuroko to shoot hoops, you know? Right after we lost to them."

Kise shifted, to look at Aomine. "Really?"

"Yup. He asked me. The day after they beat us."

"That's – well – appropriately shocking."

Aomine grinned. "It is what it is. I thought I lost my drive, but I feel like playing again after they won."

"Still spouting that crap that none can beat you but you?"

"Of course. I'm still the strongest." That statement was delivered in a heartbeat, laced with conviction, as if it was as true as him breathing.

Kise disbelievingly shook his head, not knowing whether to punch the arrogance out of the other boy's mouth or to just nod in agreement because there was nothing else better to do. Aomine could be as firm as a rock once he was convinced of something.

Kise let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on the cushion as well, so that their shoulders touched. Kise flinched a little. He knew he should move away. He was being in Aomine's zone too much, too close. But he didn't feel like getting away.

Aominecchi just felt so warm.

"You were really good." After the long pause, Aomine's low drawl cut through the silence.

Kise snapped his head to the side, turning to his rival. Suddenly Kise's mouth was dry, and he started licking his lower lip.

Aomine was still looking forward, calmly drinking his beer. In the harsh light, his skin seemed a little darker than normal, the hard cut of his body clearly visible under his shirt. His shoulders were impossibly wide.

How could someone you hated so much for beating you all the time in your favorite sport just look so handsome, sitting like that?

Damnit, Kise thought. Maybe he should go home. This was the last thing he ever wanted to do. To ogle Aominecchi. And to get discovered while doing so.

He started to rise. "Uhmm, thanks for the booze, man. But I gotta go."

Aomine gave him a dark unfathomable look, his eyes watching him like a hawk. Kise should be used to these intense gazes by now coming from this equally intense boy but he found himself gulping in nervousness still. It felt so different when they battled it out on the court. There, at least, Kise could assert his aggressiveness because he could turn deadly serious while playing.

Outside of court though, if he couldn't read Aomine's moves, then he was lost. And right now, he was totally clueless as to what Aomine wanted from him. Why he was looking at him like that.

Crap.

Kise felt the swelling of his erection as he gazed at those deep dark eyes of his rival. It was really hard not to have a physical reaction as they were alone in the house, beer was flowing in his veins, and Aomine sat there, his big perfect body up on display.

How easy it was for Kise to just slide down his hand and feel all that hardness.

Kise shifted so as to hide the bulge on his sweatpants. Not fucking good to be seen like this.

"Okay, bye."

Kise was about to stand when a hand grabbed his arm.

Kise turned to Aomine who still had that penetrating gaze. "You can cry on me, if you want."

"Huh?"

"I said – " Aomine pulled Kise down, this time, not on the sofa, but to him, to his massive hard chest that Kise's face landed on the center of his body with an ungraceful ooomff. " – you can cry. On me. I know you want to."

"Baka!" the blonde hissed against his shirt, not quite struggling, but not quite giving in yet.

"Hn." Aomine wrapped both his arms loosely around Kise's middle, spreading his legs wider to make room for the other boy. They were as tall as each other, and Aomine had to shift even backward so that Kise could sit on the space between his legs. Kise, though was too big to be able to sit on his lap so this would do for now.

"Aomi – necchi?" Kise whispered, his head on his rival's chest, his arms hanging on his side.

"Don't think. Don't speak. I don't know what I'm doing either," came the rough response.

Kise remained frozen for a few more heartbeats.

Then slowly his hands came up. He was shaking as he held onto both Aomine's shoulders. For support or whatever he was not quite sure.

All he knew was that it felt damn amazing to be caged in his rival's embrace like this, while he could feel Aomine's erratic heartbeat, hear his low breathing, breathe on his spicy scent.

Aomine's head dipped low, resting dangerously close to Kise's neck. If he wanted to snake out his tongue and lick the expanse of skin presented there it would be so easy. Aomine exhaled a shaky breath and did just that. He was really not a man of great patience.

Kise almost jumped off the couch when he felt Aomine's chapped lips nuzzling his neck. All the blood from his face rushed to one region only, making him impossibly hard under his sweatpants. And when Aomine's tongue came out to trace a delicious line from his neck to his ear Kise lost it.

He moaned, and arched his back.

Aomine grunted, a low hiss escaping him.

It was now or never then.

Kise suddenly found himself on his back on the sofa, pinned down by the dark eyed boy above him. Both their chests were heaving with undeniable rush of adrenaline, from fear, lust, shock, both were not able to pinpoint an exact emotion.

Aomine hovered above Kise, both hands planted on the sides of Kise's neck.

Kise looked directly at those dark eyes. They were so deep it was so easy to drown in them. "Aomine…"

"How's your leg?"

"What?" Kise could only manage a gasp.

"Am I hurting you? Your leg?"

Kise moved the said appendage and found that it didn't hurt more than it had been during the past hours. In fact he had almost completely forgotten it.

Kise shook his head emphatically.

The corner of Aomine's mouth curved upward, into a semblance of a smile. He knelt on one knee, on the space between Kise's legs on the sofa, propped his weight on one hand while the other gently went to the top of Kise's head.

Like old days, he ruffled the soft mop of hair, after a game well executed, a play well done. "I want to play basketball again. Will you play with me, Kise?"

For a moment the blonde's mouth lay open, too surprised at the question to even manage an appropriate answer. But after seeing the way Aomine's jaw was set, he gave in to this feeling of utter contentment welling in his chest. Tonight it was only him and Aomine. He would forget how they lost to Seirin, which could be said the same of Touou High.

Both of them had lost to Kuroko.

And for the first time that night, Kise found his honest smile. "Hai. Let's play."

Aomine let out the breath he was holding and dipped his head down, crushing Kise's lips with determination, the same amount he applied in every game he played. Unyielding, unbending, the will to dominate and enjoy.

For all that Kise was, he didn't seem to mind the forceful intrusion in his mouth. In fact he loved the scent and taste of Aomine, faintly of beer and mint, as if he had been chewing menthol all this time. It felt amazing. It was a hard clash of tongues and teeth, so unlike when Kise would kiss a girl softly.

Kise arched his back, straining to get closer to Aomine, his hands grabbing the bluenette by the back of his head, tugging him down.

The kiss was fierce, breaths mingling, coming in and out in ragged pant, tongues twisting, dueling.

How was it that they could still act as rivals when making love as they could when they played basketball?

This time though, Kise didn't mind if Aomine completely dominated him. In fact it sent a shiver down his spine thinking how the other boy planned to toy with his body tonight. And he would give in, no questions asked. Because it was Aomine. He would never be this submissive to anyone else.

Aomine fed from the moans coming out of Kise's mouth getting turned on more strongly. He had planned only of kissing Kise. At first he didn't think it was a good way of comforting his former friend, but he couldn't think of anything else, not with Kise's pretty face and hard body tempting him to do sinful things only reserved to that of a lover.

Aomine tugged the shirt Kise was wearing upward, until he could get it completely off the writhing blonde under him. Pale muscled chest was displayed, shoulders that were wide, taut lines screaming of never ending practice on the court. Aomine couldn't help but rake his eyes over Kise's hard sleek form. For a man to completely admire another man's body was somewhat strange, unacceptable even to some people, but Aomine didn't care.

He had always appreciated Kise's form, even back in Teiko. And he was a model as well. It was given that he looked pleasing for his own damn good.

Tonight he would do more than admire.

He would taste. And he would plunder.

Kise gasped, almost coming off the couch when he felt Aomine's nails scraping both of his nipples with his nails. The tingles shot down to his groin, making him unbearably hard. He didn't know his nipples were this sensitive.

Apparently, Aomine didn't know too until now. He lowered his head and licked one hard nub, his tongue making lazy swirls on it. Kise moaned sharply, then turned his head away, too embarrassed to have made the sound.

Aomine merely chuckled, suckling the nipple into his mouth, his hand playing with the other, as he looked up to study Kise's expression.

Kise had one hand clamped on his mouth, to muffle the horridly mortifying sounds he couldn't help making. His face was twisted as if in pain, but Aomine was sure it was otherwise.

"Don't. I want to hear you," Aomine ordered, his voice cool and composed, belying the burning need in him to speed things up and fully ravish the blonde copy master.

"W-w-what?"

"Let me hear your voice, Kise," Aomine whispered, his voice becoming husky with urgency.

Fierce blush now colored Kise's face but he did as he was told. No point in arguing with his rival here, they both knew Aomine would get his way in one form of another. That was just how it went.

Aomine began kissing his way down to Kise's navel, while the blonde squirmed and writhed under his ministrations. Aomine dipped his tongue in Kise's belly button in teasing circles and Kise let out a sharp curse, grabbing Aomine by the head and burying his hands on his hair.

Kise couldn't stop his hips from moving, too washed up in the sensations that the blue haired boy was creating inside him. Damn, he needed release from all this tension. And when his sweatpants were tugged downward, he thought his heart would stop. This was it. This was the first time another boy would see him like this, all those other times were with countless girls idolizing him, and none of those sexual experiences could ever compare to the sheer pleasure of another boy wrapping hard calloused hands around his cock.

Kise's hips snapped, bucking into Aomine's hand. When Aomine traced the tip, spreading the sticky wetness around the head with gentle pressure, Kise wasn't able to help but grab the front of Aomine's shirt and pull him downward. Their mouths pressed together in another crushing kiss, too forceful for words, too mind numbing to even think of reasons why it felt so freaking good.

Kise's hands were frantic as they grabbed the other boy's jacket, tearing it off Aomine's body. For a moment the hold on Kise's thick shaft disappeared, as Aomine struggled to get his jacket off himself, but Kise did not mind. He needed to also feel the heat of Aomine's skin on his naked own. Aomine viciously tugged his shirt upward until he was also bare from the waist up.

Kise pulled him down again for another round of torrid kissing, mouths open, tongues shoving inside and out in a rhythmic dance as old as time itself.

Aomine took hold of the blonde's cock again, running his hand up and down the hard length of him. They were both guys, and he definitely knew what Kise needed to get off.

"I want – I want – " Kise whispered, brokenly, almost dizzy from the tension coiling inside his body as Aomine continued to pump up and down his cock.

"Yeah?"

"I want to touch you, too."

Aomine stopped his movement for a moment, contemplating. This night was supposed to be for Kise's enjoyment, for his release. But if Kise said he wanted to reciprocate his actions, who was he to deny the copy master?

Aomine smiled boyishly, leaning back a little, unbuckling his belt.

He looked directly at Kise's eyes. Their gazes held. Kise waited with bated breath, too excited to even conceal the hunger showing on his face.

Aomine's member looked as strong and unyielding as its owner, thick and long and proud. It was actually redder in color, in contrast to his dark skin, the mushroomed tip already weeping with undisguised lust.

Kise thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

What he did next Aomine was not able to anticipate.

Sitting up with speed and agility he normally showed on the hard court, he enveloped the lovely cock on his pale fingers, taking it into his mouth. Aomine had to bite back a groan. Sometimes, he really couldn't read all of Kise's moves.

"Fuck!" Aomine drew out shakily as he felt the suction of Kise's hot wet mouth on his member. He held onto the blond tresses, tugging and pushing until he got the rhythm he wanted, thrusting in and out of the other boy's mouth.

Kise had never sucked cock before, even though he had always dreamed of doing so in the past. Even in middle school he had vivid dreams of how it was to be intimate with other men, only awaken by one hot headed team mate who later became a bitter rival. Now that he had this particular person's appendage inside his mouth Kise wondered how he could have denied himself of this honeyed pleasure. If he had known Aomine's flesh tasted this sweet, this luscious, he should have begged him to let him do this before.

Aomine knew his climax was fast approaching, and he tried to get away from the blonde who was sucking him as if his life depended on it. Aomine didn't think spilling his seed inside Kise's mouth was sexy, or comforting as it was the primary reason Aomine had started this err healthy activities between them in the first place. He tried to pull back, only for Kise to grip his hard buttocks, not intending him to get away, deep throating him as much as he could.

Aomine's knees went weak at the sweet suctioning grip that surrounded his length. The pressure was just too much. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm from his balls, going all the way up until he cried out hoarsely, releasing a torrent of heavy thick cum inside Kise's mouth.

Which the blonde happily swallowed. All of it. Since it was his first time, and he had never really tasted his own semen, Kise found the tangy bitter sweet flavor too strong for his tastes, but otherwise not altogether unappealing. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the thick liquid.

Aomine was panting above him, the orgasm too strong leaving him completely undone. And as he watched Kise swallow his essence, something snapped inside him.

He pushed the blonde down roughly on the sofa, plunging his tongue inside his mouth. Aomine could taste himself on Kise's tongue.

With renewed vigor, Aomine held onto the other boy's shaft and pumped up and down in an urgent phase, usually what he did to his own cock when Aomine wanted a quick harsh release.

Kise moaned loudly, twisting, his hips snapping in tune with Aomine's pumping. He was so close, too. He could almost… Almost…

"Aaaaaahhh…" Kise cried out sharply as he spilled his essence into Aomine's hand, his hips bucking uncontrollably in short jagged movements.

It took a long while for his breathing to return to a semblance of normalcy. Aomine made sure he supported his weight on one of his knees and elbows as he lay on top of the panting blonde. Kise's injured leg was bent at the knee, on the side of Aomine's hip, completely safe from being crushed.

Even the blue haired boy's breathing was erratic, though of course he would never admit that. He would still like to think that it was Kise who had completely lost it during their rigorous exertions.

Another full five minutes passed without any one of them speaking. Aomine continued to lay his head on the muscled chest of Kise, thinking that after all that happened it would be nice to just strip down completely and sleep.

"Was that what they call comfort sex?" Kise's sudden question broke through the sleepy haze surrounding Aomine.

"Hmmm?"

"What we did? What was it?"

Aomine chuckled. "It was nowhere near sex, idiot."

Kise couldn't help but laugh, too. "I guess you're right."

Another awkward silence.

Aomine finally lifted his head, looking straight at the blonde's eyes. "Do you want to – try doing that again?"

His question was met by one of of Kise's most endearing smiles. "If it's you, then I don't mind. Not at all."

"Good. Stay the night. With you being heartbroken, I don't know what you would do if I leave you alone."

Kise's heart was fluttering up and about in one of its silly dances, heat rising up to his face. Even though he and Aomine had never - and he meant never been sexual during middle high, there had always been an easy camaraderie between them, destroyed only by Aomine's twisted goals of being the best among everybody and treating everyone as weaklings.

Kise didn't know what happened why Aomine seemed to be in a lighter mood tonight. Maybe because of the fact that finally he acknowledged that Seirin was really a formidable team and that there was hope of Aomine finding a rightful challenger after all.

But whatever it was that sparked this positive change in the broody dark eyed boy, Kise was thankful they could hang out again – not as stiff competitors, but as friends. Well, yeah, buddies didn't normally jerk each other off, of course, but still, the bond between them may slowly be regained.

Kise grinned. "You came first, Aominecchi. That means I have more stamina than you, what do you think?"

"Hmph! Of course not!"

"Oh yeah? It only took a little to get you off."

"Really now? Then let's see who can hold out longer after second round!"

Aomine got up and pulled Kise roughly by the arm, making a bee line towards the bedroom.

Kise laughed hard, thinking that whatever they became, he and Aominecchi would never stop competing against each other to see who was better.

And taking their competition in the bedroom was the sweetest kind of challenge that Kise looked forward to with much enthusiasm.

Aomine went in his room and hauled the other boy inside.

The bedroom door shut close with a shove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
